


I love it when you’re loud

by Violet_5tarlight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_5tarlight/pseuds/Violet_5tarlight
Summary: Tamaki and Sougo have been dating for a while, but never had a proper chance to have some privacy since then, thanks to their busy schedule as idols. But thankfully their work as a duo gave them the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone, in a spacey hotel room just for the two of them, where they don't need to hold back anymore.





	I love it when you’re loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow i7 fans, I'm not new to the fandom but I only recently decided to try my hand at writing, so I decided to create something nice of my favorite boys! It's my first fic ever, so I hope it's not too messy, words are hard, haha-  
> This fic is set ambiguously in the future, avoiding any spoilers so everyone can enjoy!  
> I appreciate any comments since I'm a little nervous sharing my writing for the very first time with the world, so please let me know what you think~ │･ω･`)  
> Thanks for reading~

Idol schedules are always very busy, which makes dating much harder, one would say impossible, but when you’re working with the person you’re dating it sure gives a lot of opportunities to stay together. While it’s not exactly romantic for the most part, at least it’s possible to see and be with each other during the day. Though a few opportunities are very convenient, to say the least. Specially when the couple in question works as a duo.

MEZZO” were called to make a few live performances and recordings on a different district a little farther away than usual, where they would need to stay for a few days, to avoid travelling too far back and forth. Sougo offered to find a hotel to book for both of them, so their hard working managers didn’t have to worry with this in the meantime, among everything else, so he decided to treat both himself and his boyfriend, Tamaki, to a nice and comfortable fancy room. It has been a while since he spent his own savings on such luxury, but it was a special occasion.

Since they started properly dating, he and Tamaki barely had any time alone, nor had any opportunities like this before as they mostly travel around with everyone else, so this could be a nice chance to just stay together and enjoy each other’s company. Just the two of them. He’s not one to show it much, but Sougo does want a more intimate time with his boyfriend, so being out of the dorms and away from cameras and looks to enjoy a little privacy would be a nice little change of pace.

After a long time on the road, the two of them arrived at the district, greeting up the staff they’d be working with during the afternoon and looking around for the places they’d be performing at, it was a very busy and tiring day. As nighttime approached, they headed towards the hotel to settle down for the evening and eat something. When they got there, Tamaki was suddenly amused by the large hotel building and the fancy interiors right away as Sougo guided him around, up to the reception. Growing up in very different environments, while Sougo was much used to this kind of place, Tamaki wasn’t. Even though they stayed in many hotels during their tours, none looked quite like this one. Maybe Sougo overdid it this time, but it was worth it at least to enjoy the reactions. With everything settled up, the hotel workers took their luggage upstairs to their room and they headed to the restaurant, for a start. Tamaki gets grumpy when he’s hungry for too long.

The restaurant was pretty crowded and they had to sit on a table surrounded by people, so they played it cool for the most part, just chatting casually about their day and their schedule for this little trip, waiting for their food to arrive, Tamaki most certainly confused and a little intimidated by the food options presented, but Sougo found it rather amusing and even a little cute. It’s usually him being surprised with new sensations, but this time he could show a bit of his old reality in an enjoyable way.

Not wanting to take too long downstairs, both quickly finished their meals and headed to their room, taking the elevator up to one of the highest floors.

\- Whoa this room is so big!! - Tamaki exclaimed as soon as they opened the door, quickly rushing inside to inspect further. - There’s a couch!! It’s like a huge living room!!

\- Yes, I decided to get us a nice room since we’re staying for a while. And it’s just you and me this time. - Sougo smiled, looking at the childish grin on his partner’s face as he headed towards the windows. - Consider it a little treat for our hard work!

\- Whoa we’re so high up… Soooo-chan, look at the city lights from up here!! - The taller boy looked outside and then back to Sougo, who couldn’t help but chuckle. Right afterwards, Tamaki finally decided to try out one of the beds. He dove right in and was greeted with soft, fluffy blankets, truly a wonderful feeling.

Sougo put his things in place, grabbed some more comfortable clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change himself. As he came back, he found Tamaki already shirtless, as usual, checking his phone. He had gotten up from the bed to relax on the couch and play with the controller for the big tv screen in the room, which was right next to it. He was lazily lying down, resting his head over the arm, and upon seeing Sougo come out of the bathroom, Tamaki immediately set his phone aside over the short table nearby, and sat up.

\- So-chan! Come here!

Sougo put his neatly folded clothes over the nightstand and sat down next to his boyfriend, whose arms quickly wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him closer. Tamaki was always very affectionate, not only to Sougo, but to everyone else, it’s just how he is. But of course Sougo would get a little special treatment. Nuzzling his neck from behind, Tamaki felt very pleased to have some alone time with his partner, not having to restrain himself for the sake of anyone else this time. And Sougo felt the same for sure, despite always being so private about his feelings, reaching up his hand to play with Tamaki’s hair as he kissed his neck, giving in to the warm affections of his partner, which he quite enjoyed, letting out soft hums that announced it clearly.

Since they could finally stop for a while, Sougo grabbed his phone for a moment as well, to check in on the others, tell the managers how everything went and take care of some boring stuff while Tamaki waited patiently, looking above his shoulder while still holding him closely.

\- Just a little bit more and I should be done, Tamaki-kun. We had a busy day, are you too tired?

\- Nah, I’m fine. I wanna stay awake a bit more.

\- Something in mind?

\- Not really. But since we’re alone for a while we should enjoy some time together, don’t you think? - Sougo was pleased to hear those words, happy to think Tamaki felt the same. - There’s no one else here and no cameras, so you don’t need to hold back so much anymore. Come on you’re taking too long…

\- Haha, just one last thing… And here we go! - Finishing everything up, he put his phone aside and turned around, Tamaki loosened his grip to let him properly find a comfortable position to stay in and then wrapped one of his arms around him again with a soft smile on his face - I’m all yours now. It’s the first time we have this much privacy since we started dating, isn’t it?

\- Yeah. You’re finally letting me touch you, too. Loosen up a bit, So-chan, no one’s watching!

\- Alright, alright. - He chuckled, resting his head on Tamaki’s chest and sliding his hand playfully around Tamaki’s abdomen, a part of him he’s seen quite a lot but rarely had the real opportunity to touch.

Sougo was always too nervous and shy about being publicly affectionate, something Tamaki wasn’t a fan of. It made things hard for a while, the fact that Sougo felt so distant at times, so he always enjoyed seeing him a little more clingy. A little more selfish, for a change. If only he’d think more about his own desires every now and then and stop worrying about the others. Except Tamaki absolutely wanted Sougo to think of him too, but that would be the only exception allowed right now. As they stood there, Tamaki watched his relaxed partner shyly trace over his abs for a while with a grin. It wasn’t much, but tender moments like these were much appreciated after such a busy schedule for so long.

\- Hey So-chan… - he broke the silence, putting a hand on Sougo’s white and fluffy hair, looking behind him to check something - Why did you get two big beds for our room? Now that we’re dating, can’t we sleep together?

\- Well, for one we can’t really let the hotel staff spread any rumors of us sleeping on the same bed even if it’s true. - Tamaki could agree with that to a certain degree, though he still thought this whole thing was stupid. - And well… In case you didn’t want to do that this time, you’d still have a big and comfortable bed just for you.

\- We already sleep apart on the dorms every day, why would I want more of that? - He frowned, once again Sougo was thinking more about the others than himself. - But what about you? Did you even think about sleeping with me?

\- Do you really think I wouldn’t want to stay as close to you as possible when I finally can, Tamaki-kun? - Sougo smiled softly back at his partner, who looked away immediately.

\- Jeez, when you say it like this it’s very embarrassing… - Tamaki liked hearing this kind of thing but he was never prepared for it whenever Sougo felt comfortable enough to say it, it’s always out of nowhere.

\- Haha, sorry. - Sougo chuckled, reaching out to touch the boy’s face to take a strand of his soft blue hair out of the way. - You’re cute when you’re flustered like this.

\- I never know when you’re gonna be embarrassing, that’s all! - Tamaki pouted, letting his eyes meet Sougo’s again, but he couldn’t help but smile back at his partner’s loving gaze. Gosh, being in love was so weird. Not that he was complaining, of course. - I like when you surprise me like that, though. You always hold back so much, that’s why I didn’t know you liked me back before.

\- Sorry about that…

\- Hey, now. What did I say about apologizing so much? - Now it was Tamaki’s turn to take his hand to Sougo’s face, but to pinch his nose. - You know even though you’re always too quiet about this stuff, I like you just the way you are.

\- Would you prefer if I were more open about it? - he took his hand to his nose and looked away slightly, embarrassed.

\- I like when you’re a little more honest with yourself and let your own voice out. But if you were always like that, it wouldn’t be you anymore. - Tamaki smiled widely at Sougo, reassuring him - But remember I’m not very smart so I’d need you to be a little louder with me, alright?

It was always amazing to him how Tamaki could be so mature at times despite everything. And it was his very personality and ways that even though it caused them so much trouble for a while, also helped him so much. Their differences complemented each other so well in the end. As hard as it was for a while, they sure learned how to overcome these differences and harmonize as beautifully as partners as they do with their voices when they sing. And Tamaki has changed a lot himself too, in the years they worked together Sougo could notice how much he was growing, while still keeping the young soul and charm he always had. It has been beautiful to watch.

    - I think you’re very smart, though. You’ve always taught me a lot. - Tamaki looked proud of himself after hearing those words, a genuine praise was always the best - But it’s ok if you want me to spell it out for you, I’ll do it.

    - Then… Tell me how you feel about me.

    - Come on, Tamaki-kun, you should know this well enough already.

    - You said you’d do it for me. - He knew how to be a tease when he wanted to, that’s for sure.

    - Well then… I love you.

    - What, that’s it?

    - More than anyone else, always and forever. You’re the one who changed my life the most, and to whom I owe so much. You’re handsome and talented, and very important to me in so many ways. I’m so happy to have you with me every day of my life.

    - Whoa there, slow down a bit, So-chan. - Tamaki giggled, a little embarrassed. How adorable could his partner be?

    - If you want me to say anything more, let me know.

    - Why, you… - He tightened his grip around Sougo, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. It was the best way he could fight back right now. - Dumbass. I love you so much, you know that?

    They laughed and smiled at each other, gently. It was rare that they could have moments like these, so they had to savor it as much as possible when it happened. Sougo never thought he was deserving of all the love he received from his partner, but the more he received, he realized how much he wanted even more with each passing day. He’s been in relationships before, but it never felt this strong. He never wanted to give himself entirely to someone like this before, it was always too scary. Somehow, Tamaki felt like the right person. He accepted him, even through everything, he stood up for him, during even the hardest of times… He felt like if he made himself completely vulnerable, right there, right now, he would not get hurt. And it was wonderful.

    Suddenly filled with strong emotions, Sougo stopped for a moment to admire his boyfriend once again. Resting his face on his chest one more time, listening closely to his heartbeat, feeling him as he breathes in and out. Such a comfortable feeling. Is that what home feels like? It’s something he didn’t know for sure, but he was ready to bet on it. Tamaki curiously observed the sudden changes in his partner’s behavior, but remained silent for a while, just waiting.

\- Tamaki-kun…

\- Yeah?

\- I want to stay with you forever.

\- That’s a little sudden, but I’m glad. Because I never plan to leave.

That was more like Tamaki liked it. Whenever Sougo said he wanted something, he felt a little prouder of him. It was a weird role reversal, but it made him happy nonetheless. With his partner so fragile, laying over his body, clinging to him like that… He felt so warm. He felt like he was _needed_ by someone. Tamaki softly played with the silvery hair resting over him, landing another quick kiss over it and then letting the other take his time for a while, starting to feel a little sleepy for staying in that position for long now.

\- Ah, crap… - He accidentally broke the silence, remembering something. Feeling a little bad for cutting the mood now, of all times - I still gotta shower, I forgot about it… Aaah that’s so annoying- huh? - His sentence was cut short as he felt a gentle hand tugging on his neck.

\- Don’t go. - Like a whisper, Sougo muffled his voice over the other’s skin, startling him.

\- So-chan, you’re the first to scold me when I avoid showering before bed. You don’t wanna share a bed with me if I’m stinky, do you?

That was a first. For once Sougo showed his clingy side completely sober, he looked so vulnerable and so cute. Tamaki wanted to see more of it but he really needed a shower, he hadn’t changed since they got at the hotel.

    - Come on now, So-chan. I’ll make it quick and get right back to you, ok? Wait for me on one of the beds and don’t you fall asleep without me, alright? - Sougo sat up reluctantly, blushing lightly and Tamaki followed him, giving him yet another sweet kiss before getting up, grabbing one of his boxers he would use to sleep with and ran out to the bathroom, leaving the other alone for a brief moment.

    Sougo was always so patient but all of a sudden, waiting felt unfair. _Hurry up_ , he thought as he headed towards one of the beds, next to their bags, and sat down.

The hotel bathroom was surely large like the room, Tamaki didn’t get to look at it when they arrived as Sougo occupied it but he didn’t have time to be amazed now, he promised he’d be fast. Going directly to the point, he turned on the shower and undressed himself, going inside shortly after, quickly letting the nice and warm water soak him wet. It felt nice so he took a little longer than planned, without noticing, but as he finished he grabbed a towel to dry his body and leave it over his shoulders to dry his hair next, putting his boxers on first. Tamaki grabbed the pants he was wearing previously and carried them with him out of the bathroom, using the other hand to dry part of his hair with the towel around his neck.

Walking into the room itself again, Tamaki threw his previously used clothes and the towel on the nearest empty bed and headed towards the other one where Sougo was, looking distracted and maybe a little sad. Approaching slowly from the front, Tamaki called out to grab the other’s attention, softly.

\- Tamaki-kun… - He looked up, a little startled. Tamaki was already pretty close to him but he hadn’t noticed.

\- Made you wait? - With a gentle smile, the tall boy looked down at Sougo, a little worried that leaving him alone for a while ended up being a bad idea. Tamaki raised his hand to touch his partner’s fluffy hair. - You alright?

The other didn’t respond but shyly raised his arms, wrapping them around Tamaki’s waist and resting his head over his abs.

\- Ok, I guess that means you’re not. - Tamaki grew even more worried after such unusual gesture. - Sorry, I’m here now, what’s wrong?

\- It’s nothing.

\- You’re a horrible liar. Come on, look at me.

He obeyed, looking up to face Tamaki with a face as unusual as his behavior, his cheeks tinted in red and his gaze a little flustered. Tamaki could feel a weird sensation rising up his body, making him blush back in response. It suddenly got really warm, or was he imagining things? He gently pulled out from his boyfriend’s grip to crouch in front of him by the bedside, looking confusedly at him.

\- You’re making me worry now, So-chan. What did I say about letting me know what’s going on?

\- I’m sorry, I… Uh… - Sougo seemed to notice only now how weird he’s been acting since moments before, avoiding eye contact but making sure to explain himself quickly before his partner got mad at him. - I missed… you. I guess…

He admitted it so openly just like that? Sougo was full of surprises this night, Tamaki thought to himself, immediately relieved. He sighed and smiled back at his partner, letting out a hearty chuckle.

\- Moron, that was just like five minutes. But I’m back now, see? - Sougo pouted, still looking away, the embarrassment hit him all at once.

\- It was more like ten…

\- Say you missed me again, it was super cute.

The other glared at him, very coldly all of a sudden for someone who looked so embarrassed a second before.

\- Whoa, it got dangerous. - Tamaki decided not to try his luck on this one, but the other quickly softened his expression again and he followed. Making sure it was safe to approach him again, he got up slowly, putting his hands over the bed beside Sougo to support himself and leaning over him on the way up.

Tamaki stared him down from above again, that weird sensation coming back as he brought his face towards Sougo’s just a bit, his lips parting very slightly as if waiting for a kiss. With his lover towering over him, Sougo leaned forward as well, reaching out to give what the other unconsciously asked for. Their kiss started off slow, almost shy, but turned passionate shortly after, like they were suddenly hungry to taste each other more and more.

Without noticing, Sougo’s body leaned back and his hands wrapped around Tamaki’s neck, pulling him down with him as they both found a more comfortable position, properly lying over the bed, with Tamaki’s body pressing him down with his weight, not pulling apart from their kiss even once. The temperature was certainly rising.

That hot sensation in Tamaki’s body suddenly felt a little familiar. While not completely foreign, it sure was something he didn’t usually feel. And it certainly wasn’t bad. His hands traveled to his lover’s sides, daring to slide under his shirt, pulling it slightly up. Sougo was being so open to his moves right now, it made him want more. Gasping for air, Tamaki had to stop for a brief moment to breathe. Both stared at each other breathing heavily and their cheeks burning, a little surprised as well.

Sougo didn’t expect that to happen so soon. Well at least not in their first night out, that is. But it wasn’t a problem, it was in fact more like the opposite right now. His desire for his partner was strong from the start, he was incredibly attractive after all, but since Tamaki was a little younger and inexperienced, not to mention he never expressed any sexual interest at all, for all he knew, Sougo was reluctant to act on it. But at the moment he certainly seemed to be interested. _Very_ interested.

They’re both not sure how they ended up like that so suddenly, but they definitely wanted more of each other. _Everything_. With air back in their lungs and being able to think again, Tamaki felt his face burn hot, staring down at Sougo that looked so unusually messy. His hair, usually untouched, was splayed across the bed sheets, his half lidded violet eyes stared back and his rosy cheeks looked absolutely lovely. His breath still a little heavy felt hot against his face and his mouth was still open like he was waiting for more.

\- Tamaki-kun?

The way Sougo’s voice came out sent chills down Tamaki’s spine. He was brought back to his senses by his calling, startled by how _hot_ it sounded. All of a sudden he remembered he was touching Sougo’s hips from under his clothes and instinctively pulled his hands away.

\- Ah… Sorry, I think I got carried away. - He covered his face with the back of his hand.

\- I want you… To touch me more.

The unexpectedly blunt words coming out of his partner’s mouth awakened something inside Tamaki, whose strong hands immediately snapped back to where they were, pulling the other even closer before pulling his shirt up again, this time all the way up, uncovering his chest.

Unlike Tamaki, Sougo wasn’t one to show a lot of skin, either because he was insecure about his body or he just didn’t like it, but in Tamaki’s honest opinion? Maybe it was a bit too slim, but it was definitely sexy as well. Hesitant, his face hovered over his bare chest for a moment as if asking permission which Sougo gave by raising his thigh, lightly brushing Tamaki’s groin and reaching for his bright blue hair, holding it behind the back of his head, gently.

Allowed to go on, he brushed his lips over the soft skin of his boyfriend’s body, kissing his chest lightly while his hand trailed down back to his abdomen, enjoying the soft feeling of his warm skin against his, pressing his whole body against it once again right after, taking his mouth away only to move it to the other’s neck, rubbing himself against the other ever so slightly.

Sougo could feel the weight of his partner empower him with every inch he moved, their hips close together now as he mouthed the side of his neck like a hungry wolf ready to attack, and he _loved_ it. His frantic breathing turned into small cries of pleasure as he rocked his hips slightly up, rubbing his crotch against Tamaki’s who responded in startled moans muffled by his skin. The feeling was fantastic, and Sougo’s body has completely surrendered to it, even his worries couldn’t hold him back right now. Tamaki has never seen that man being so _loud_ before. So demanding. But he was definitely at his service.

The taller man pulled back once again to savor the view. How was it possible that every time he looked again, Sougo looked a thousand times hotter than before? He didn’t know but he didn’t care. Taking the opportunity in hand, Sougo properly removed his shirt, leaving his torso completely exposed when Tamaki gave him some space and they both sat up on the bed. Their eyes scanned each other’s bodies, which became rather sweaty during their exchange, both just waiting to savor each other again, but first there was one last thing they needed.

\- Tamaki-kun, can you grab my bag? The small one. - Sougo asked, watching as his lover got up and stood beside the bed once more. His eyes immediately caught by the notable bulge hiding under the light grey boxers that covered Tamaki, who quickly grabbed a small, lavender colored bag from between the things Sougo left nearby, throwing it next to him on the bed.

Curious, Tamaki watched as the other opened up the bag, reaching inside for a hidden pocket from which he pulled out a small bottle first, which didn’t explain much, and a few packets of condoms right after. He may not know much about sex, but at least he did remember the classes in school and ads in the magazines he checked out of boredom sometimes. Safety first and whatnot. Though it still took him a minute to understand.

\- Whoa, wait. Why do you have that stuff, So-chan?

\- It’s always best to be prepared, you know.

\- Of course, coming from you what could I expect. - He rolled his eyes. - But for THAT too?? - Tamaki could swear his whole face became red and Sougo’s wasn’t very far off from pure red either. - You had this in mind all along?

\- Not exactly, but… Just in case it came up to this, I’d be prepared.

\- You really are a dangerous man, aren’t you? - Tamaki’s surprised face turned into a smirk and Sougo was back to his adorable embarrassed self. What a drastic jump. - Alright then. I never did this kinda thing before so you gotta guide me.

\- ... You were doing pretty well so far, though.

\- Actions are great but I want you to teach me with your words. Or else I’ll have a hard time knowing what feels good or not. - Tamaki leaned closer so his face was close to Sougo’s, turning slightly to speak into his ears. - And I want to make you feel absolutely great tonight.

His words made Sougo shiver with anticipation, convincing him to do as asked.

\- Alright then, Tamaki-kun… Lie down and wait a minute.

The boy obeyed right away, centering himself over the bed, lying down with a couple pillows piled up under his head for comfort and waiting for his next command. Sougo, in the meantime, got up to take off his pajama pants, grabbing his shirt as well to fold them and put it over the nightstand, always tidy and gracious in his movements as Tamaki watched eagerly. Both were now wearing nothing but their boxers, and it’s the most Sougo’s skin has ever been exposed like this. Climbing over the bed again, he crawled over to sit over Tamaki’s thighs, making sure to keep his supplies nearby for easy access when they needed them. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Sougo looked down at Tamaki’s bulge again, hesitantly placing his fingers next to the brim of his underwear, and looking back at his lover’s face.

\- Tamaki-kun, may I?

With a nod, Tamaki gave him permission to go on. At this point there was no turning back, even though now Sougo’s mind was back to worrying, they were already there and they both wanted it, so there was no more time to waste. Pulling down his boxers gently and a little slow, Sougo freed Tamaki’s erection, hesitating a bit before taking it to his hand, curling his fingers around it’s length, delicate as always. Tamaki stared down, waiting for the other to start moving, and when he finally did, seconds after, he accidentally let out a startled noise, it was a little scary in some oddly good way.

Sougo moved his fingers around his shaft, massaging it slowly. The other could only watch and wait, hypnotized by the way his hand worked gracefully around his hardened cock, until he suddenly stopped.

-Does that feel good?

\- It… Does. It’s strange to see you doing it but… It does.

\- … I’m gonna try something. - He slid his body down a little and moved his hand to hold at the base of Tamaki’s dick. - Don’t be startled.

\- That’s a little concerning to- gah! - His line was cut short by Sougo moving his face closer to his shaft, enough for his tongue to touch the tip, slowly moving around it, coating it’s head in saliva. - W-what are you doing?

There was no verbal response, only a quick look from Sougo’s beautiful eyes, as he wrapped his lips around the tip. That was definitely not a good time to talk back. Sougo’s hand that was holding onto the base, started moving again, working on the shaft while his mouth took care of the tip, covering it entirely and then moving slightly up and down, just a little bit. He shoot another glance at his partner, whose face looked incredible now. He could hear his voice, unusually quiet as if he was the one holding back now, embarrassed by the situation. Maybe it was a weird thing to think at a time like this, but it sounded a little cute. With some saliva dripping down Tamaki’s cock, Sougo stopped moving his hand and pulled his mouth off it’s head, not wanting to overdo it right at the beginning since there was more they had yet to do, just giving it one last lick from the base to the very tip, seductively looking back once again.

-W-what… the hell was that… - Tamaki had trouble speaking, bringing his body up a little bit to look at Sougo a little better.

\- A little start.

\- You’re not guiding me at all, you’re just doing all the work by yourself so far!

\- Calm down, Tamaki-kun. I’ll be needing your assistance in a moment. - Sougo brought his body up again, getting up from the bed one more time. - You can take these off now. - He turned around to face the nightstand and Tamaki used the opportunity to grab down his underwear and take it completely off. Looking beside him again, however, he was surprised by Sougo doing the very same, sliding down his boxers to expose not only his own erection, dripping slightly at the tip with precum, but also his round and delicate butt. Tamaki sat up straight to look at him as well as giving him some space to sit back on the bed again, this time holding the items he gathered earlier again and taking the space Tamaki was previously occupying.

\- I finally get to see your cute butt out in the open, So-chan.

\- I wouldn’t say it’s cute...

\- I’ll call it however I want. - Sougo tried to conceal it, but the words made him smile a little bit. - What do I need to do now?

\- Give me your hand and open it. - The other obeyed, showing him his hand. Sougo grabbed the bottle he had gotten earlier and opened it, squirting a bit of its contents over the hand presented at him. - Make sure to spread this well on your fingers.

\- Oh gross, what’s this thing? - He curiously looked at and played with the substance in his hand, doing as he was told.

\- Lubricant. It makes things easier.

\- There’s more to it than I thought. Well what next?

\- Well now… Come here. - Sougo adjusted his position in bed to lean his back against the pillows and the headboard and Tamaki shifted himself to follow, sitting closely enough. His knees up shielding his body from the other’s gaze for a brief moment before spreading them out to expose himself again. Asking Tamaki for his hand again, he grabbed it lightly by the wrist and guided him down towards his ass, exposed by his position at the moment, almost lying on his back over the pillows, and placing his partner’s hand right in the middle. - … Press one of your fingers inside.

\- … Will do.

A little hesitant, but obedient, Tamaki lightly pressed Sougo’s entrance with his middle finger, not wanting to force it and potentially hurt his lover. With a little extra pressure, he managed to slip it inside the hole, and Sougo muffled a gasp. Looking up at his face to make sure this was right, Tamaki tilted his head curiously before moving again.

\- It’s ok, you can keep going.

Following his command, Tamaki slowly moved his finger inside Sougo, feeling the tightness around it slowly disappear and daring to curl it a bit to explore further, getting another gasp in return. Interesting.

\- T-try… Putting in another one now.

Tamaki looked up and nodded, shifting his attention to the action once again. Slowly, he tried slipping in another finger, which barely fit inside. He was slow and careful until both fingers were nicely inside and continued exploring, but this time looking at Sougo’s face while doing it, scanning for reactions. He looked stunning in a completely different way, he kept his eyes mostly closed, as if savoring the sensation, also using it to avoid eye contact. His legs trembling ever so slightly as he started moaning softly. But at some point, Tamaki’s movements became too gentle. Sougo’s hips started moving again, asking for more, and Tamaki picked up the pace. The way he moved was very hypnotizing, he wanted to keep watching but also to participate, feeling a slight throb on his cock every time his moans got a little louder. What a delicious mess.

\- More… One more… - Sougo made his final request, and Tamaki’s third finger slipped in much more easily. It should be enough by now, shouldn’t it?

\- So-chan… What else can I do?

\- Grab one of the condoms. You have to put it on. - He reached for the nightstand, grabbing one of the packets carefully. Sougo opened his eyes again to look at his partner, carefully examining the little plastic package. Tamaki hesitantly took his fingers out of Sougo’s hole to further inspect it, making the other let out a soft cry from the brief separation.

\- I just put it around my dick, right? - He wanted to confirm it before doing anything wrong.

\- Check if it’s ok… And then do it. - Sougo was a little embarrassed by Tamaki’s wording but brushed it off. - You’ll need more lubricant over it as well after you do.

Tamaki looked closely and then slipped it over his hard cock, then grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread it over himself.

-Now… Put it inside… Me.

Sougo stared back as he gazed into his eyes again. Shifting into position, Tamaki grabbed the base of his own shaft to steer it towards the entrance, pressing it inside. A little too hard for a start, despite all the hard work to prepare him for this, making Sougo’s legs tremble again and letting out a slightly pained moan as soon as the tip was fully inside. Tamaki stopped to wait for his breath to stabilize at least a bit more before thrusting a bit more, sheathing it down almost to the base. He stopped again, putting his hands on Sougo’s torso from the side, sliding them slightly towards the back to hold him while waiting for another signal.

-Is it ok for me to move? - Tamaki leaned forward very gently to avoid hurting the other, his voice was low.

\- Yes.

Pulling his hip away very slightly at first, Tamaki thrusted forward with his pelvis once again, slow and steady, Sougo’s asshole felt tight and warm around his cock, it was amazing. He watched the connection between them, focusing on his movement, changing it very slightly in speed, angle and intensity with each new thrust until he built a comfortable rhythm. Sougo’s spread out legs suddenly moved, wrapping around the other’s body which startled him enough to make him look back at his face. He was demanding more attention.

That look on his face was so sexy, it made Tamaki’s heart skip a beat when he looked again, as if he forgot how beautiful he looked. Even though right now, Sougo looked completely different. His moans got louder and his hands rested next to his lewd face, which begged for more. With his strong arms, Tamaki raised the light body of his partner up, bringing it closer to him and then wrapping them around his back, his fingertips pressed hard against his pale skin and Sougo’s arms reached around Tamaki’s neck. Their faces were close and both were incredibly hot, panting hard and letting out pleasured noises as they both moved in synch, like a dance. A hot mess of a dance.

Grinding his hips harder, Sougo felt the friction of his own cock against Tamaki’s chiseled abs, as their bodies pressed against each other, pleasure washing down his whole body. Tamaki was able to reach out and kiss Sougo’s neck the same way as before, but even more violently, even sinking down his teeth on his skin from time to time, but not too strongly, just enough to leave a mark, much like his fingers behind his partner’s back. He was rough and a little wild, not at all gentle or careful, being taken over entirely by the sensations all over his body, but Sougo did not mind even a bit at the moment, tugging on his completely messy blue hair suddenly which made him growl in surprise. Every sound he made was so delightful.

Their bodies grew heavy as they neared the peak of their pleasure and Tamaki leaned forward to lay Sougo’s back over the comfortable pillows again, but keeping their bodies together, their fast movements creating the most embarrassing sounds that echoed through the vast room of the hotel. Face to face once again, their lustful eyes met and they both smiled. Their bodies started moving frantically at an odd pace, announcing their moment was close to an end. Tamaki brought his body up slightly, grabbing the bed sheets for a better grip to aim his thrusts just right, and Sougo’s hands hanged loosely between his shoulders and neck.

-So-chan… So-chan! - Tamaki found enough air to form words, calling the name of his lover as he felt his limit coming closer.

-Tamaki-kun… I love you…

\- Ah… Fuck. Fuck!

He wanted to respond but his mind was lost right there and he thrusted hard a few final times as he came furiously inside Sougo who followed shortly after, leaving a trail over both of their bodies.

The whole weight of Tamaki’s body rested over Sougo as they slowly recovered, enough at least for Tamaki to sit up and look down at his partner. His cheeks tinted a bright red, and his beautiful hair sticking to his face with sweat. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was hanging open to grasp for air. Waiting for a better recovery, which was signaled by a glint of his barely open eyes looking up right back at him, Tamaki leaned down again to land a gentle, loving kiss on those lips, feeling the corners of Sougo’s mouth curl up into a smile. One of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen, for sure.

Giving Sougo some space to properly rest, the taller boy moved his body to the side, inspecting his tired partner first thing’s first. He could see marks on his partner’s neck, which definitely should be bad, but he liked them a lot. Proud that he made those himself.

\- So… How was that for a first timer? - Tamaki only assumed that Sougo has had sex before, he surely never told him, and he would surely never ask, either way he knew more about it than he did himself and was a little older so who knows? It wasn’t that far of a stretch.

\- You did great, Tamaki-kun. Just as I expected from you.

It felt nice to hear his partner’s high expectations were apparently met. He had a new thing to be proud of, though this one would have to be a secret.

\- Did you feel good?

\- Do you still need to hear it after all that?

\- Please? - Tamaki’s cheeky begging eyes were impossible to resist. Hard to believe that was the same person that just a couple minutes ago had fucked him wildly against the sheets, Sougo thought to himself.

\- I felt great. - He finally announced, with a smile.

\- Hehe, awesome.

Tamaki helped his partner get up, looking at him and then down his own body again, noticing his shower was just a waste of time in the end. But they both needed another one that night, so they might as well just take it together. Tamaki headed to the bathroom first, remembering that next to the shower there was a pretty large bathtub of sorts. Fancy hotels are truly amazing. He started filling it up, as he took a moment to take his condom off, finally, very grossed out. He wrapped that filthy rubbery thing in toilet paper and jammed it into the trash can, since Sougo told him to make it unnoticeable as a piece of garbage, for safety. As the tub was filled nicely, he headed back into the room to call for his partner.

\- So-chan, tub’s ready! - He called from the door - Can you walk? I can carry you.

\- It’s not that bad, Tamaki-kun… But I think I’ll need a little help.

Sougo stood up, his legs still a little shaky, and Tamaki held his hands to make sure he wouldn’t fall down, escorting him to the bathroom and right into the bathtub. They cleaned themselves slowly and carefully, Tamaki playing a bit with Sougo’s wet hair and both having a good laugh as they finished getting clean again. Drying themselves with their towels, they were ready to go back to the room and lie down again to sleep, but Sougo was caught by his reflection in the mirror briefly before heading out, looking at the marks on his neck.

-Oh no.

\- What is it?

\- You need to be a little more careful, Tamaki-kun, I’m gonna have to hide these somehow. - He worriedly looked at his reflection, brushing his hand over the marks.

\- I think they look nice on you.

\- That’s not funny.

\- Stop worrying so much you wear scarves a lot, it’ll cover it up, right? - Sougo let out a sigh.

\- The make-up artists better not ask when we’re getting ready for our performance later.

Thinking about having to work again the next day instead of appreciating some time with his boyfriend made Tamaki a little sad, but he couldn’t complain. In the end this job was the reason they could get even closer as a couple this time. Walking back into the room, Sougo grabbed his pajamas again while Tamaki put his boxers back on.

\- Oh come on, do you really need these?

\- What? I’m just getting dressed to sleep.

\- I’ve already seen everything, So-chan, no need to hide. Put on your underwear and let’s go.

Sougo felt a little exposed and weird lying down on a bed with his bare torso to sleep, so he at least convinced Tamaki to let him put on his shirt, and then both lied down to finally relax and end their night. They felt very satisfied, cuddling in bed comfortably as they started feeling sleepy, both smiling widely.

\- Tamaki-kun, tell me something…

\- Hmm..?

\- That was your… First time, yes? Did you ever think about doing that before? I never saw you show any signs of interest before...

\- You mean about fucking? - Sougo flinched at his words, not expecting the exact term to come out of his mouth, almost wanting to scold him for it. - Yeah not really. Didn’t see the appeal people talked about before. Though I think I can understand it a bit now.

\- So you never really thought much about it?

\- Nah. First of all it’s embarrassing, second of all I never really had this kind of interest in anyone.

\- I see.

\- You like it, though, don’t you?

That wasn’t an answer he expected to receive so he didn’t really mind the silence that followed.

-If you’re worried about it, I’ll let you know that you sparked my interest in it, at least. - Tamaki looked away and scratched the back of his head and Sougo looked at him, shy. - I certainly don’t mind doing it again with you. I’d actually love to.

\- You’re always so blunt and honest, Tamaki-kun.

\- Hehe. - Sougo’s words and voice made him really happy. - And you sure know how to be loud when you want to, So-chan.

\- S-shut up… - He shoved the other back slightly, making him let out a hearty laugh.

\- I love it though. Glad I could hear it all by myself. - He hugged Sougo tightly again and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. - We better sleep now, I’m tired as hell.

\- Yeah. - Blushing again, he surrendered to his boyfriend’s soft embrace, snuggling closer to him for warmth. - Goodnight, Tamaki-kun. We have a lot to do tomorrow.

\- Sleep well, So-chan.

\- I love you…

\- I love you too.


End file.
